


Alive

by hunters_retreat



Series: Terminator: The Winchester Chronicles [6]
Category: Supernatural, Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles
Genre: Crossover, F/M, M/M, Multi, Post-Apocalypse, Sex with Metal, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-13
Updated: 2009-04-13
Packaged: 2019-03-20 13:00:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13718223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunters_retreat/pseuds/hunters_retreat
Summary: They all need to feel something more than dirt and death.





	Alive

**Author's Note:**

> [](https://comment-fic.livejournal.com/profile)[comment_fic](https://comment-fic.livejournal.com/)  prompt of Sam/John/Dean/Cameron, what it means to be alive

 

  
Battle raged around them and every day there was less and less of him that seemed alive, that seemed to breathe, let alone feel. Sam watched with growing despair because he remembered it in himself, in the days when demon blood had become too strong to resist and the addiction made everything else seem less real. The real addiction, he admitted to himself and no one else, in those days had been to saving his brother, not the blood. No one understood it, but he thought maybe John would. John refused to be human because he needed to be more, he needed to lead and god Sam wished he had met Sarah Connor because she was an even greater piece of work than John Winchester. They’d have had a field day, raising their kids as mercenary hunters together.

 

He waited, knew when it was just going to be John and Cameron, and he and Dean snuck in behind them. Dean touched Cameron’s arm and stepped into her, whispering in her ear and she cocked her head at Sam, watching him with those alien eyes that seemed to want to know everything but that never quite understood.

 

When John looked back at Cameron and Dean, his brow furrowed and Sam knew he was doing the right thing. He took a swing, knowing that Dean was keeping Cameron back. Fist connected with jaw and while John was a brilliant strategist and could hold his own in any battle, he’d never had the hand to hand combat practice that living as hunters their whole lives had given Sam and Dean. “What the hell?” John yelled as he stumbled back.

 

“Who the hell do you think you are?”Sam demanded.

 

John squared his shoulders, his eyes showing pain and hurt and confusion and the slow building anger he was well known for. “What’s your problem Sam?”

 

Sam swung again but John ducked. It didn’t do him much good because Sam kicked out and knocked John to the ground, dropping and pinning him in one smooth motion.

 

He blocked out Dean and Cameron but couldn’t help but feel good at the pride that sounded in Dean’s “That’s my boy.”

 

“Who the hell do you think you are? Just sending men out to die with no hope? Leaving them behind and not even wasting the breath to offer condolences? Who the hell are you to lead us?”

 

John’s eyes were pure anger now. “I’m John Connor.”

 

“Fuck you!” Sam said, banging John’s head back into the floor. “John Connor cares. John Connor’s human.”

 

He got up from the other man, disgusted and angry and afraid he’d missed this opportunity to get through to John because the anger had come too quickly in John, too fast.He turned his back and before he knew it, he was pushed back against the wall, John threw himself into Sam and getting a few punches in before Sam realized what was happening.

 

He managed to duck the next hit and it was then that he realized what he was seeing. Instead of trying to hit back, he grappled for John, grabbed him and pinned him to his chest. He heard the shuddered breath, the way his shoulder’s hitched. “Damn it John, we need you.”

 

“No.” He was shaking his head and Sam felt the tears wetting his shirt where John still struggled. “I can’t- I can’t be that and still – I can’t Sam. I can’t feel and still send them out to die. They’re – they’re dying for me.”

 

And they both collapsed on the floor then, Sam holding John tightly to him as his eyes reached out to Dean. Dean who knew how many people had died because of Sam and his blood. Dean, who had died and gone to hell. “They’re dying for all of us now John, not just you. They’re dying so that we can live. Don’t belittle their deaths by making it about your grief. It’s their sacrifice and you have to honor it.”

 

“I don’t know how Sam.”

 

“Show us all John.Show us all what it means to be alive.”

 


End file.
